


I'll Be Good

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Guitarist Keith (Voltron), M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Sad Keith (Voltron), Sad Lance (Voltron), Singing Keith (Voltron), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance, who currently can't stop thinking about Keith, goes on a midnight walk around the castle and finds something that does NOT help his crush whatsoever.This is my first and probably last fic.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	I'll Be Good

**Author's Note:**

> The song is I'll be good by James Young.  
> Please don't expect anythong amaxing from me I am only a teenager so yeah. Enjoy?

Lance couldn't sleep. All he could was think about Keith. Keith and his cocky smirk, Keith and his ridiculous hair that he manages to make look good, his gorgeous purple eyes that held stories upon stories and rivalled the galaxies themselves. So, yeah Lance was well and truly fucked, and whipped, but mostly fucked because Keith was well Keith. Sighing, Lance swung his legs over his cot and began to walk out of the room, the door opening and closing with a soft swish. He wandered down the empty halls of the castle and runs his hands along the cool metal, totally not looking for secret doors, and listened to the sound of his slippers softly patting along the floor, his heart beat and the quiet music drifting from deeper onto the castle.

Lance paused in the middle of his wander and looked around straining his ears to see if he heard right. 

There it was again the music was drifting around the corridors and it almost sounded like a guitar, which was ridiculous. One there SHOULDN'T even be music, he is on an Altean spaceship no where near Earth and he doesn't think anyone plays guitar who's on the ship. Following the sound of the guitar, he walks silently deeper into the castle. As he walks he notices that it sounds like someone is just picking the strings and testing the notes, there is no tune, as if someone was tuning the instrument. The music vets louder and louder until he reaches an open room much like the observation deck. It had white walls like the rest of the castle with the soft blue lights and a large curved couch in the centre facing a wall of glass that overlooked the outside. On the couch sat Keith with a guitar across his lap beginning to strum a melody.

'Holy shit is that Keith, since when could he play the guitar.'

Lance could have sworn his heart stopped as Keith began to sing.

"I thought I saw the devil this morning, looking in the mirror"

Keith's voice was gorgeous, just another thing to add to the list, he had a husk and this sort of emotion that Lance could squeeze in his chest. He had never heard that much emotion in Keith's voice ever, not even when he was fighting. He now realises that he doesn't know much about the Red Paladin, only that he was the greatest pilot to ever grace the Garrison, didn't like people and obviously had a horrible taste in hairstyle but putting the hair aside he really wanted to get to know Keith, he wanted to be his friend and maybe more.

"I never meant to start a fire"  
"I never meant to make you bleed"

Lance thought back to all the times he and Keith argued and how Keith always took the blame even though most of the time Lance started it. That made Lance wonder why Keith never argued back and how he never really used to in the Garrison either unless it was something that really got under his skin. He never denied it just took the punishment that was pushed onto him for no reason. Now he wonders why Keith was always blamed and it was never looked into before Shiro came along. That's how everyone found out that Keith had been put in 13 wrongful detentions and that he was just blamed when he wasn't even in the same room for some of them

He also realises that most of the stuff Keith does that causes harm is a genuine mistake and how he always looks incredibly guilty for days after and isolates himself to everyone. 'Why does he do that?' Lance wonders.

"I'll be a better man today"  
'I'll be good, I'll be good"  
"And I'll love the world, like I should"  
"Yeah, I'll be good, I'll be good"  
"For all of the time"  
"That I never could"

Keith's voice begins to break on these verses, and tears begin to well up in his eyes. Lance feels an unexpected need to protect the smaller boy, he's never seen him so vulnerable and it's unnerving. He always saw Keith as this untouchable person who never let anything get to him. And while being in space with him has helped Lance realise that he's genuinely just Socially-Awkward and not some arrogant asshole who thinks he's too good to talk to the rest of them. He still admires (and crushes) Keith and holds him almost to the same standard as Shiro. So seeing him so upset is scary.

"My past has tasted bitter  
For years now  
So I wield an iron fist  
Grace is just weakness  
Or so I've been told  
I've been cold, I've been merciless  
But the blood on my hands scares me to death  
Maybe I'm waking up today  
I'll be good, I'll be good  
And I'll love the world, like I should  
I'll be good, I'll be good  
I'll be good, I'll be good  
For all of the light that I shut out  
For all of the innocent things that I doubt  
For all of the bruises I've caused and the tears  
For all of the things that I've done all these years  
And all  
Yeah, for all of the sparks that I stomped out  
For all of the perfect things that I doubt  
I'll be good, I'll be good  
And I'll love the world, like I should  
Yeah, I'll be good, I'll be good  
For all of the times  
I never could, oh, oh-oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh-oh  
For all of the times I never could  
All of the times I never could"

Lance just listens to the rest of the song with tears rolling down his tan cheeks, wondering what happened to Keith to make him the way he is. Why he always seems scared when he does something wrong or why he flinches when someone touches him suddenly. Lance also marvels at his amazing voice and how he's never heard it before

"I'll be good Dad, I promise"

Lance's breath hitches in his throat as he turns and silently leaves the room, wondering why Keith promised his Dad to be good and a new vow to himself that he was going to help Keith open up and become friends with him. And maybe eventually, confess his feelings.


End file.
